Jackie's Eyes
by mimeTEC
Summary: set during Jackie Bags Hyde Jackie and Hyde snippet.


Little Jackie and Hyde ficlet.

Set during "Jackie Bags Hyde" episode, on veterans day, when Hyde and Jackie go on their first date, to have their first kiss, to say that they both didn't feel anything.

AN: This little snippet is from the original transcript for the show, I do not own it, I am just using it to take you back to the actual happenings of the episode before I change it. :

(Night. Hyde and Jackie are sitting on the back of her car in what looks like a foresty area. Hyde takes a  
swallow of his pop, she looks at him and smiles.)  
Jackie: This is the best date ever.  
Hyde: Jackie, we haven't talked in 30 minutes.  
Jackie: That's okay. Steven, you don't have to say anything. I understand you.  
Hyde: Oh, you do, do you?  
Jackie: Sure. Ok, so you're probably sitting there thinking, "I'm on this date with this girl who really,  
really likes me... and, and she's so beautiful that - "  
(end of transcript.)

"Jackie," Hyde stopped her. While she had been speaking, she had leaned in closer to him probably to exaggerate her point of how beautiful she was. He finally got the nerve to look at her, really look at her. She was starting to pull back a little so she could just lean on her arms more comfortably, when he took his sunglasses off. Jackie was definitely startled by this tiny development, it wasn't often when he was without his glasses, and she took it as a good sign, so she stayed where she was.

Jackie was expecting him to kiss her, but instead he was just staring at her intently. It was making her a nervous reck,

"What! Do I have something on my face?" She pulled back fast, touching her face with her hands to brush the imaginary thing off. He laughed at her a little and then said,

"No," He pushed her hands away from her face, and started looking at her again, her face scrunched up confused, "I never noticed your eyes were different colors."

She frowned, shut her eyes, and leaned back on the hood so that she was resting on her elbows.

"Yea." She opened her eyes, not looking at Hyde. He shifted his position so that he was sitting looking at her.

"You don't like them?" She shook her head,

"I'm lopsided, why would I like them?" She complained.

"I dunno, they look pretty cool." Jackie considered this for a second and gave a small smile, hoping he would just pick a new topic. "Were you born like that?"

"No, I had two blue eyes." Hyde waited in silence as she continued, "When I was in the first grade, the kids in my class were throwing things at each other and I was just an innocent bystander and I got smacked in the face with a metal pencil sharpener."

Hyde gave a grin at her misfortune which she sneered at and continued, "Well my left eye was bloody and I had a bruise on my lower eyelid. And my parents took me to the doctor but there was little he could do, except tell me to put ice on it and wait for it to heal naturally. So after three months of looking like a tiny monster, my eye was fine, I could see fine, but it was green, instead of blue."

Hyde was amazed,

"I didn't realize getting hit in the eye would change its color." He mumbled. Jackie seemed to have gotten over her embarrassment, and sat up next to him and spoke about it more,

"It won't happen every time, but I looked it up and my eye turned green because of, I hope I pronounce this right, Hemosiderosis." Hyde looked completely confused. "Well since my eye was bloody after it got hit, the blood created too much iron in my eye and thus made it change into a darker color." She slapped her knees when she said this last part.

"So they have a name for people like you?" Hyde smirked.

"Heterochromia."

"Didn't realize you'd survive such a tragic occurrence." He scoffed.

"There is a lot you don't know about me." She said mysteriously.

"Oh please. You're just a spoiled heterochromia ridden brat." He turned away so he was sitting completely forward. She grabbed the short sleeves of his shirt and pulled him towards her and forcefully pressed her mouth on his. She released after a second and flipped her hair behind her shoulder,

"You didn't know I was going to do that!" She grinned.

"You're going to prove that one more time." Hyde said as he curled his hand around her neck and pulled her gently too him for another kiss.

Jackie smiled knowingly before opening her mouth to deepen the kiss, she had won Steven Hyde, and he was the best prize ever!


End file.
